1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device and a device monitoring method, and particularly relates to a network device which automatically identifies an object to be monitored and acquires monitored items from a server and a device monitoring method therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a connection mode in which a device (for example, a printer) is connected to a network via a versatile network device (for example, a network board). In this case, an agent which monitors the printer is located on the network board and cannot specify what model of printer the network board is connected to until the next power-on. Therefore, at present, DIP switches are provided on the network board, and a user performs DIP switch settings which are previously determined according to a model of a connected printer.
However, the DIP switch settings are a burdensome work for the user. Especially when some network board is shifted from one printer to another printer, DIP switch settings need to be performed every time the network board is shifted, and the work load thereof is very large. Moreover, if the DIP switch settings are different, a situation in which the printer cannot be properly connected to the network occurs.